


Forever For Life

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [34]
Category: Elite Wrestling Revolution, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Swearing, anticlimactic endings from hell, descriptions of REALLY gross backroom medical procedures, don't read if you get squicked out by staplers, melodramatic ending one-liners, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, seriously, stealth angst, stealth romance, terrible first aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Even the toughest warriors need a rest now and then.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Man, this whole note is just going to be a warning. Anyway, that graphic violence archive warning is kinda inaccurate in this case, but I didn't know what else to use besides the tags and those don't seem sufficient. This is a post-match patch-up fic that involves minimally detailed, but still gross descriptions of very dangerous, ill-advised wound treating. Do NOT read on if that kinda thing bothers you.
> 
> There wasn't a warning accurate enough, so I figured Graphic Violence would work well enough. I'm getting really bad about stretching and bending the tags and warnings every which way ^.^

Sami makes a low, **wounded** sound in the back of his throat that makes Kevin tense up against his will. Kevin looks up at the utterance, drawing his intent concentration away from his careful movements, his gaze zeroing in on the fidgety figure just a short step to his right.

(not this shit again)

- _home_ -

Excess makes an overly apologetic face at Sami, loosening his grip, the gauze in his hand slacking. Sami lets out a long breathy sigh that makes the back of Kevin's eyes **_burn_ ** before turning his bright smile on Excess, waving off the regretful look he's getting.

“Sorry about that. I'm not used to patching up other people-" Excess starts, his movements now much slower and more hesitant. Kevin squints, watching the way Excess seems to gently wrap Sami's forearm up with more caution now, his touch unsure but steady.

Sami, being the perpetually _cheerful_ fucker that he is, just beams in response, “Hey, no problem. I'm just sorry that this all went so sideways." Sami pauses, something flashing across his face before Kevin has a chance to catch it. Sami seems to shake it off in the next millisecond, so it apparently wasn't **that** important.

(still)

- _curiosity **killed** the cat_ -

(there are worse ways to die)

“Anyway. I'm crap at first aid too so don't feel bad." Sami says jubilantly, rocking back and forth in place, clearly making it difficult for Excess to wrap his arm, though the other wrestler doesn't say anything about it, just does his best to follow Sami's erratic movements.

Excess chuckles, griping Sami's elbow to get some stability, “Yeah, I don't think anyone in this room would qualify for any kind of medical degree. This one's been stabbing me with the stapler handle for five minutes," he says, his voice jovial despite the words coming out of his mouth, as he elbows Kevin to punctuate his point.

Kevin makes an affronted noise, stilling his hands on Excess' shoulder so that he can lean over to glare at the ungrateful little shit.

“I'm fucking stitching your goddamn skin back together you whiny bitch! Some fucking appreciation would be nice."

Excess turns slightly, looking skeptically at Kevin before straining to look over his own shoulder at the gash across his skin.

“That skin that you are talking about is fucking tender so if you could-”

“Hey! You’re pulling the hair on my arm! Easy!” Sami squeals loudly, the sudden noise far too _close_ to Kevin’s ear and **way** louder than he was expecting.

Excess look briefly contrite before a somewhat exasperated look creeps onto his face.

“Well if you would hold the fuck still and let me-”

“Stop squirming before I put one of these staples right in your goddamn eye.” Kevin deadpans, completely uninterested in whether Excess actually heeds his warning or not. Wisely, Excess stills most of his body, freezing in place until only his hands are slowly moving, winding pilfered gauze around Sami’s forearm. Kevin stills his own movements, squinting suspiciously at Excess’s careful attention before returning his focus to the stapler in his hands.

“Sure thing boss-man. Please don’t horrifically scar my beautiful face.” Excess says, side-eyeing Kevin warily and keeping his voice audibly neutral.

Kevin snorts at that, bracing a hand on Excess’s shoulder and resisting the urge to squeeze his eyes shut as he lays another staple into Excess’s skin.

(jesus christ)

- ** _gross_** -

(just **shut up** and get it _over_ with)

“Your face is pug ugly. The only one here in danger of losing their good looks is **_Sami_** , because he is the only one with any good looks to speak of. So shut your trap and hold fucking still.” Kevin grinds out, ignoring the slightly nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach as he snaps another staple in place.

(just _do_ it. do it _better_. do it **now** and then we don’t **_ever_ ** have to think about this shit again)

- _goddamn that looks like it **hurts**_ -

(ug)

“I like pugs. Don’t be mean.” Sami pipes up from his position, visibly straining to stay still as Excess wraps him up. Kevin tries not to let his eye twitch as Sami picks up an then subsequently drops some of the bandages that spilled out of the box and are now laying on the table. Sami picks up one after another, twirling them around in his fingers for a brief moment before dropping them back to the scratched wood surface, looking around guiltily.

Excess perks up at that, reaching out and clapping Sami heartily on the back.

(no wonder him and Franky get along so fucking well)

“Hey, does that mean you think I’m cuter than Kevin? Because that is one compliment I’ll take.”

“Not sure how that is a **_compliment_**.” Kevin blurts, before he has really finished processing what exactly Excess said.

(well, **_shit_** )

- _maybe **don't** open your big stupid mouth next time and this shit won't **happen**_ -

“I. Uh. Kevin you have **_blood_ ** on your _face_.”

Kevin rears back a bit, Excess’ shoulder jumping under his hands as he moves. He shifts back just enough to be out of the range of Sami’s wild flailing, as the idiot appears to be trying to reach the nearby sink. The tap is loud in the stillness when Sami finally reaches the faucet, scattering bandages and alcohol swabs as he goes.

“Better get that cleaned up before we head out. Wouldn’t want people to think you were a crazed serial killer or anything.” Sami babbles, his voice jittery and reed thin as he wets down a spare shirt. Pushing himself away from the sink, Sami scoots over toward Kevin, presenting the damp cloth in his outstretched hands like an offering.

Kevin shifts again, this time leaning closer to Excess, indicating him with a slight nod of his head, watching Sami practically sweat bullets in front of him.

(he could be **less** fucking nervous)

- _you did just spend a half hour making the both of them **bleed**_ -

(Stop)

- ** _but_** -

(no.)

“Pretty sure everyone thinks that way about me already. And they will probably continue to do so regardless of what I _do_ or _do not_ have on my face. Also, I have no fucking earthly clue why you are offering me that rag. I have precisely zero free hands right now.” Kevin says dryly, belatedly realizing that he technically does have a free hand, reaching out and bracing the hand not holding the stapler on Excess’ uninjured shoulder.

Sami blinks, looking at Kevin and breathing hard, staring at him like a deer in the headlights for a long moment. Kevin observes him for a heartbeat before shrugging, turning his attention back to Excess’ messy, torn open shoulder, sparing a thought or two to the fact that they probably should have just gone to the hospital like Sami suggested.

Biting his lip, he forces himself to concentrate, smoothing his fingers as gently as he can over Excess’ uninjured shoulder in silent apology for over reacting to Sami’s lung for the sink. Excess relaxes slightly, sinking back down in his chair and turning away slightly, offering as best an angle as possible.

Kevin can’t see him, but he can feel Sami _dithering_ about off to the side, clearly torn about something. He finally seems to make up his mind after a long heartbeat, moving forward cautiously and dabbing at Kevin’s face with _feather soft_ touches that somehow still **_burn_ ** like Kevin is being **caressed** by the _**sun**_ , even through the wet shirt wrapped around Sami’s hand.

- _still have **his blood** on **your fingers**_ -

“Just a few more to go before we can leave. Am I supposed to wrap this up in something to protect the stitches or what?” Kevin blurts, powering through the warble in his voice and ignoring the way his throat feels scrapped raw by the very **thoughts** permeating his **_mind_**.

Excess makes a face that Kevin assumes means he is thinking hard about the question, even as he reaches out toward Sami. Kevin snorts derisively as Sami tears his attention away from meticulously attempting to scrub the blood out of Kevin’s hair, to blink owlishly at Excess, clearly completely confused about what the other man wants.

“Ah. I don’t think so? I’m not sure. Maybe just tape some gauze over the top and call it a day?" Excess answers, motioning at Sami, to the ginger dumbasses bewilderment.

Excess indicates Sami’s half wrapped forearm, the gauze trailing down to the floor. Sami stares down at his own appendage for a minute, still befuddled. He eventually seems to catch on, Kevin can almost _see_ the light bulb go off over his head as the moron moves over,holding out his arm for Excess with a _bright smile_ curling across his face.

“Oh right. Thank you!” Sami chirps as Excess reaches down with his good arm and drags the long strip of gaze up, continuing where he left off, slowly winding the material around Sami’s arm with careful, slightly hesitant hands.

Kevin shakes his head, taking his braced palm off of Excess' shoulder and reaching down to the bench, feeling around blindly as he doesn't want to take his eyes off the careful application of the staples. After a moment spent groping around fruitlessly, he at last clamps his fingers around the pair of scissors he stole from Beef and the extra pack of gauze that Sami managed to scrounge up from somewhere.

“We probably should have just gone to the hospital." Sami says somewhat gravely, his _breath_ like a furnace against the side of Kevin's face. Kevin shoots him a brief glance, their eyes locking for only a heartbeat before Kevin refocuses on his task. Not before he gets a face full of that **_megawatt smile_** that makes him want to skin the bastard alive, but some things can't be avoided.

“It's **fine**. We're good. Just a little **_bloody_ ** is all." Kevin grinds out, angling his head down and almost chewing through his own lip as he forces himself to pay attention to what his hands are doing and not get _lost_ in how Sami's **fingers** slide across his the back of his **_neck_**.

“I dunno what you two are so worried about. This is wrestling, this sort of shit happens all the time. You should probably get used to it if you ever plan on pulling the barbed wire out again." Excess says, eyeing Kevin as he finishes speaking, a somewhat wry smile on his face.

Kevin twitches a bit but manages to keep his hands steady as the **_light_ ** leaves his side. Sami's footsteps are inordinately loud on the tile floor as he shuffles back over to the sink to wash out the bloody shirt.

“I didn't think you would-" Kevin starts, but stops almost immediately as Excess begins tutting, waggling his finger in admonishment in Kevin's general direction, the movement awkward as Excess attempts to not move his injured arm.

“ ** _Always_ ** assume that your enemy will turn your means of attack on you, if they happen to acquire your weapon of choice. You are **_never_ ** immune to your own tactics." Excess informs him sagely, stroking his chin like the dip shit he is.

“You don't have the proper facial hair for that, you dumb fuck. Get over yourself." Kevin growls, even as Sami chuckles, making his way back over and slapping the cool material across the back of Kevin's neck.

“Someone is mad he lost out on facing Styles, I see." Excess comments, nudging Kevin playfully.

(should shove that goddamn stapler-)

- _right_ -

(fuck _you_ )

- _grumpy_ -

(... **maybe** a little)

“He is probably more mad that ** _I_** won, than losing out on facing AJ." Sami comments, lifting the damp shirt up and pressing a _warm palm_ to the back of Kevin's neck, the **skin** there almost immediately bursting into an **_overwhelming_ ** cacophony of **_sensation_ ** at the mere touch.

“Sorry for slapping you. I got carried away." Sami apologizes softly to Kevin, giving a gentle smile and pressing his palm firmly to Kevin skin before removing the pressure and replacing his hand with the shirt again, the wet cloth touching Kevin's skin much slower this time.

“It's fucking fine. Not like I'm horrifically injured here or anything. No need to worry about hitting the cripple or anything, you ass." Kevin grumbles, watching distractedly as Excess carefully pours peroxide onto a gash on Sami's rib cage.

“It’s not like I would want to **waste** my goddamn time fight that hack anyway, so _whatever_." Kevin adds under his breath, his chest **_tightening_ ** as he breaths the words.

(ridiculous)

- ** _bullshit_** -

Sami’s gaze is _aglow_ with that gentle inner warmth when their eyes meet for a heartbeat before Kevin snaps his eyes back to his work, clinching the last staple in place with a satisfied sigh.

(that maybe **_hurts_ ** his chest a little)

(but just a _little_ )

(nothing **major** )

(nothing **_big_** )

“It’s not a _waste_ of time Kevin,” Sami murmurs and Kevin tries to focus on the way Excess visibly and noticeably is trying to scoot down in his chair.

- _perhaps in an effort to **escape**_ -

(can **_we_ ** escape please?)

“Some things just are not _worth_ the motherfucking **effort** , Sami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gross, badly executed first aid is gross. And badly executed.
> 
> I feel bad. I know Kevin-the-person gets weirded out slightly by staplers in association with wrestling. That is probably why bby!Steen seemed really not into stapling Excess back up here, despite the fact that the whole reason Excess was cut up was Kevin's own damn fault.
> 
> PSA! Never, **ever** staple your friends wounds up yourself. Unless there is literally no other option (i.e. you're stranded somewhere where you won't actually be able to find a hospital) do not perform untrained, local surgery on people. It CAN work out fine, but the odds are stacked against you. Be safe kiddies  <3


End file.
